This Girl
by Shelle678
Summary: My 2nd story is up. This story has to do with my life and with a best friend that i like but don't know how to tell her. I will update when something happens between me and her. My other story will be updated asap.
1. Meeting Each Other

**AN: This story is who I like right know. I'm not a lesbian, but these feelings that I have for her person aren't fake either, so I don't know what to go by. But this is like my diary so when a new experience with this person happens, I'll update. If you could help me with my feelings please e-mail me at This is the start of my 8th grade year but since its Ashley and Spencer, its there 10th grade year it's how I'm going to start off. Ashley's POV**

**Meeting Each Other (Chapter One): **

It's my first day in French One and I'm so excited. I see all of my old friends from 9th grade in my class. Hold up, who's this cute face I see in my class, Spencer. She is a beautiful goddess; dirty blond hair, nice chest, small waist, nice size lips that look so soft, soft blue eyes, dresses nicely, and did I forget to mention she is sexy. I can imagine my lips on hers, her tongue touching mine….

"Ms. Davies, can you pay attention to what I'm talking about up here please?" said my French teacher, Madame Chantal

"Sorry Madame Chantal."

While that was happening, Spencer was looking at me and I was looking back then she smiled, that's when I knew that this was going to be an interesting school year with her in my class.


	2. Hellos and Looks

**Ashley's POV **

**Hellos and Looks (Chapter Two): **

The next few days, all we did was exchange looks with each other and smiling at each other. When she looks at me with those big ocean colored eyes, it's like everything is going to be alright with life. I dreaded when class was over because that is the only class I have with those eyes and that body so every other class is so boring with out her there. Every time I see her I the hallway, we look at each other and smile towards one another. Every now and then when that happens, I might run in to someone else and she would laugh, I love that laugh. One day I couldn't take it anymore so I had enough "Balls" and asked her for her number…..

"Hi Spencer, how are you today?" I said as we were walking down the hallway to our exploratory class.

"Oh, I'm fine and you?" she said with the most angelic voice that I have ever heard.

"I'm fine. Hey, can I have your number because I'm not getting this French stuff Madame Chantal is talking about?" I said but I was lying. I wanted her number just so I could hear that angelic voice whenever I wanted to.

She laughed then said "Yea, that's cool. My number is 683-9874."(Not the real number)

I wrote it down in my notebook and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said then smiled then walked to her class.

I was cheering for joy and having a celebration with my heart but my mind was like 'Why are you cheering for a females phone number she's just a girl, nothing to cheer about.' So then I quickly got serious then went to class thinking about Spencer for the rest of the day until I got home and I couldn't wait to call her.


	3. Not Meant To Be

_"You want to come over this weekend to hangout?" said Spencer_

_"Yea that's cool with me." I said. I was so happy inside, my emotions was going crazy._

**Later that night…… **

_They were having a tickle fight then Ashley landed on top of Spencer. Spencer grabbed the opportunity to kiss her. It wasn't a regular kiss, it was a passionate kiss. Then Spencer got on top of Ashley and was taking off Ashley's shirt and sucking, biting, licking, etc at her nipples. After that, Ashley got on top of Spencer and was undoing her jeans then…… _

Beep, beep, beep!

Her alarm clock went off and she was mad that the dream didn't get finished. But reality hit her, they were never meant to be together. With that, she went off to school and anger was soon replaced with happiness went she saw Spencer.

I like you but how can I tell you;

but see your interest in me is not true.

I can feel your lips on mine;

When I talk to you, it seems like a waste of time.

Because I know you would never be mine.

So I sit here pondering if you really like me;

But the reality is, we will never be.

If your were to tell me you like me, I would never believe it;

My mind would say they're fucking with you, but my heart would say give them a chance.

But see, I never act on my heart; I react to my mind;

This is why I have heart ache now.

But when I think of you, it goes away;

But then it comes back, because we would never be.

So I sit up all night thinking bout you and me;

But the reality of it all,

It is useless,

Because in the end,

Possibly 'cause of reality;

I and you were never meant to be

You don't now how much you mean to me;

I only see me and you in my dreams.

But could we be,

Possibly,

No we couldn't, 'cause you weren't meant for me.

By: Shelle 678


	4. Those Eyes

Today in science class I think me and Madison were flirting with one another. We were touching each other acting like we were tickling each other. Luckily, no one saw us. I was tickling her leg on the outer thigh and she was laughing hysterically. Oh, how I now adore that laugh of hers. I have a sexual attraction to her though, my heart is with my boo Spencer.

So then she said it was it wasn't tickling anymore, so I started on her inner thigh. I felt her heat coming from her center then, her hand came to meet mine and I held it for a split second because some one called me for help on their physical science worksheet. When I got back to my table, I laid my head down on the table and we stared into each other eyes. I could've gotten lost on those bluish-grayish eyes forever. Those eyes looked like they held all the answers in them. Then bell rung, that's was when I was going to see my real love, Spencer.


	5. Text Messaging

I texted Spencer the other day to tell her something very important….

Ashley-I have something important to tell you.

Spencer-What is it?

Ashley-My dad lied to me…yet again

Spencer-4real, what he say?

Ashley-He told me he was coming back to California for my graduation, he never showed.

Spencer-Why would he say something like that?

Ashley-You care?  
Spencer-Yes, y would you think I wouldn't?

Ashley- Because I never had a friend who cared 4 me that's all. They stood up 4 me but they never actually cared.

Spencer-Well, I do so stop thinking about the past and think about me and you

_I always do. _

Ashley- Ok. Thanks.

Spencer-You're welcome.

Ashley-I have homework to do so I'll see you 2morrow.

Spencer-Me too, ok bye.

Then I was texting Madison….


	6. The Outfit

Today Spencer wore a white shirt with brown letters on it. With that she wore a tan colored skirt with brown shoes. She looked so cute with that outfit on._ Personally, she'd look way better with it off. _I saw her I the hallway while I was going to Algebra 1. I literally stopped in my tracks and looked at her with my mouth slightly open, she laughed at me then went to her class.

When we had French 1 together, we caught each other gaze and we stayed like that until the teacher called on me and I was totally lost and I said the English form instead of the French form and that costed me a laying out in French, but it was worth it to look at her. When it was time for silent reading I caught myself trying to look up her skirt. Boy was the view marvelous! But then the bell rung so I had to go to my next class with out her. But it had Madison in it and I found myself talking to her the whole period.


	7. I Like You

**Ashley's POV**

It was time for health and I had health with the lovely Madison. I was sitting down and she came and sat beside me. We had been having very intimate conversations with each other. I know all about her family life and she knows all about mine. Then our conversations started to end with I love you and I love you too. I had been spittin' game to her for the past two weeks now and she has yet to notice that. So she told me that she liked me in a note that we were writing back and forth with each other during the class period. I told her that I liked her too, then she invited me over her house that Saturday and I accepted to her offer.

We kept talking about what we would do when someone is around but I said in a text message 'What will we do when no one is around?' She said back, 'What ever happens, happens.' I was like 'Alright aint nothing wrong with that.' I cant wait until 'The Golden Day(Saturday for anyone that didn't know what I was talking about) gets here.


	8. The Night Over Pt 1

**Ashley's POV **

After school was over, my mom dropped me off at Madison's house. We were outside playing for a while, and then her dad said it was time for dinner, so we came inside the house. A little after we were done eating, she invited me into her room. Her room is huge with a nice size bed, entertainment center, a whole lot of stuffed animals, a nice size closet, and an adorable cat. We sat down on her bed and looked at school year books from last year and year before last. I put my head in her lap and she laid back and we still talked about the year books not paying attention to the obvious sexual attention in room. So she decided to turn off the light.

"Can I turn off the light its way too bright for me?" said Madison

I said, "I don't care. I don't like the dark either."

"Ok." she said with a smile

Then she turned off the light and laid right beside me. A little later she asked me a random question…

"I know this is a random question but what size is your bra?"

I was taken aback from the question then realized she was only trying to flirt with me.

I said, "I can't remember right now, but you can check." Trying to flirt back with her

Her hands slid up my shirt all slow and stuff. Her touch is loving and soft. Then she checked what size I was. Then we laid back and stared at each other. Even in the dark, her eyes I could still see. Awhile later I started kissing on her neck and her breathing increased in speed I was about to kiss her but I wanted her to suffer so…

"I'm not going to be the one that kisses you first. You're going to kiss me first."

Then I kept kissing her on her neck and close to her mouth and she kept calling me a tease because I wouldn't kiss her. Then she said that if she has to kiss me first, wait until after she gets out of the shower. That made me think that she was the on in charge, but she wasn't I was. When she got out of the shower, I teased her some more. I got undressed I front of her but I left my bra and under wear on so she can imagine what they would look like off of me. When I got out that's when all the good things happened.


	9. The Night Over Pt 2

**Ashley's POV **

When I got back in the room, I laid down on her bed and she turned off the light and laid next to me. I started back on her neck and she asked what type of kiss I wanted, I said I don't care. Then she decided on an open mouthed kiss on the lips. Her lips were as soft as I imagined. Later, I licked my tongue on her lips asking for entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted the offer.

Then I slipped my hand under her shirt and played with her nipples. They were very hard. Every time I bit on her bottom lip, I would pinch her nipple a little harder and she would moan. So, then I kissed my way down her neck then I got to her chest. I kissed around her breast then finally took it into my mouth and she moaned under her breath so she couldn't wake up her little cousin in the other room. I bit, licked, sucked, and other things of that nature. After that, I went back up to her mouth and stayed there. Later on, I slipped my hand into her pj pants and found her really wet and she shaved.

"You are _really_ wet."

"You probably are too." said Madison.

"You wouldn't know that now would you?" I said in my most seductive voice.

"You shaved? I didn't know that." I said

"Just for you."

Then I played with her clit for a while then went inside of her. She was startled with that move then accepted it. She was moaning, groaning, and more. Her hips were moving with the rhythm of my fingers and then I sped up the pace.

"How many fingers are you using?" asked Madison

"Two."

"Can you fit three?" she said then she squealed when I put the third one in there.

"Yes I can." I said with a smirk.

It didn't take her long enough to come. The expression on her face when she came was indescribable. When she was recovering from her orgasm she said…

"That felt good. Can you do it again, I want to feel like that again?" she asked

I said, "With pleasure."

She got on top of me and we kissed again and I slid my fingers inside of her like I promised. Again with the sexual sounds then she came again. I didn't stop when she came. I stayed in there so she wouldn't ask me again, so she came again, again and again. When I was done, she was worn out. She was so tired but yet we still kissed. Then she said that she was tired and she wanted to go to sleep so I said ok as long as I get to hold her while she sleeps, she agreed and fell asleep in my arms.


	10. After It All

When the light from the early sun shone through the window, I saw her fast asleep in my arms I thought that everything in my life would be ok. Just her lying on my left arm. With that, I was still tired from last nights festivities, I went back to sleep. Later I found her looking at me when I woke up.

"Morning sleepy-head."

"Good morning. How long were you watching me sleep?"

"Not long about 15-20 minutes."

"Oh. Well shouldn't we be getting ready for the movies?"

"Yea, we should."

And we got ready to see the 'Grudge 2'. When in the movies, we were hand in hand in because we were the only one in there. When the movie was done, her mom took me home; I went into my room and look back at my 'First Encounter'.


	11. I'm Hurt

Monday, I and Madison weren't making a lot of eye contact so I decided to ask her the question that's been on my mind ever since Saturday when I got home.

"How was Friday night?" I asked Madison

"Umm…I can't even lie to you; I regret everything that we did. I just cant lie and say 'Everything was good.' because it's not sitting right in my heart. Can we just be friends please I don't want to loose everything I earned from our friendship. Please say we can be friends?"

I was upset and angry at the same time but, I can't stop talking to her.

"Why didn't you say anything before? This hurts really bad, really it does. I don't know what to say?" I said demanding an answer and tears coming down my face like a river.

"I didn't mean for you to be hurt, I just couldn't lie to you anymore you know how it is when you find out when some one lies to you. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want you to be hurt. Please stop crying." she said and it sounded like she really meant it. But I wasn't paying attention to what she had said; I was being selfish and thinking about my own feelings.

"I don't know; just give me some time to think about this. Call you whenever, see you whenever." With that I hung up the phone. The next couple of days were torture because I sit right next to her in science and we just can't get up and move without an explanation so I had to sit there and not look at her even when we had a group activity. Although we weren't talking or making eye contact I was having flashbacks about Friday night and how she was all under my power.

_"How many finger are you using?" asked Madison _

_"Two." _

_"Can you fit……" she couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence with me putting the third one in…… _

What she said kept replaying in my mind over and over again and every time it would replay, I would chuckle at the thought and she would take a glance at me and look right back at her paper.

After about two weeks, I called her and said, "Ok we can stop not talking I cant stand not talking to you. Yes, we can be friends, best friends."

"I couldn't stand it either. Ok we can be friends. And I will try not to put you under the spell that I did last time." she said with a laugh.

**A/N: Spencer is going to come in soon just hold your horses. Now I know that your not blind and can't hit that review button in the bottom left corner of the page, leave something nice. xoxo**


	12. I'm Sorry

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated. I've had a lot of papers to type and… well I know that you don't want to hear about my problems so here's what you have been waiting for. Oh yea, Kyla isn't related to Ashley in this story because that would be weird and nasty. **

Madison and I have been the best of friends since that little incident. She tells me everything and I tell her everything. When I piss her off she says "fuck you." and I say "I thought I already did that." She laughs and everything gets put behind us.

Spencer and I aren't talking that much anymore. So I ask her what's going on..

"Why aren't we talking as much like we used to?"

"Did you tell Tiffani my secret?" In my mind I'm like 'oh shit, I did tell her the secret didn't i?'

"She kept bugging me about it so I told her. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. I'm so sorry Spence, I really am." I was so afraid of losing our friendship because she said it was a big secret that she told me not to tell and I slipped up.

"I don't even know what to say. I told you specifically not to tell anyone, even Tiffani! You know she has a big mouth."

"And that she does have." I was laughing on the other end of the phone but I don't think she found that as funny as I did.

"I don't see shit that is fucking funny; you take everything as a joke."

"Oh my god…." I was amazed

"What, what happened?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Did my little Spencey say her first set of curse words?" I said with a laugh

"You know what? I did didn't I? I don't know what I would do without you, you're the one that makes me laugh all the time, I can't stay mad at you, if you didn't do it on purpose then I forgive u. I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spencer, I'll see you tomorrow at school ok? And you know what you just said was out the blue right?"

"Ok. And yea I do, but I meant everthing i said though. See ya later k?"

"Ok bye."


End file.
